


Heathrows Me

by LivefromG25



Series: Plane it Safe [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivefromG25/pseuds/LivefromG25
Summary: Written for the CMBYN Lollipop Challenge.This takes place immediately following Turbulence. This has not been beta'd. All mistakes are, sadly, my own.





	Heathrows Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubyIntyale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyIntyale/gifts).



 

_______________

 

Conflicted.

 

That is the only way to describe how I felt when we landed in Heathrow. One part of me, let’s call it the  _ Armie _ side, was fucking relieved. But the other, the much louder and more forceful  _ Oliver _ side, never wanted that plane to touch ground ever again.

 

It doesn’t count as cheating over international waters, right?

 

Fuck.

 

Anyway, we have landed and Timothee is already up out of his seat and bouncing on his toes waiting for the doors to open. I put the book I never bothered to open again in my bag and try not to lose my shit over what just happened. 

 

I mean, it was only a kiss or two. Or three. Or, look, who is even counting? Exactly, nobody. It’s not like it was on purpose or that I somehow have been just  _ dying _ to kiss him ever since Crema. That would be ridiculous. It was just a friend helping out another friend. He was  _ very _ scared, afterall, it was the least I could do.

 

And so what if I was half hard most of the time? That’s to be expected. I am only flesh and blood, after all. And I mean, seriously, who is even aware that my hands were definitely resting way too close to his groin to be considered accidental? That’s right, no-one. It’s fine. I am fine with it, he is fine with it. We’re all good. 

 

Jesus Christ.

 

We finally embark and, as we reach the double doors into the terminal I hear a rustling behind me. I turn around just in time to see Timothee pop a lolly into his mouth. He smiles around the stick before taking it out and offering it to me.

 

“Want one?”

 

The look on my face must say it all because he grins with a soft “ha” before putting it back between his lips.

 

“I didn’t mean this one, Armie,” I can hear the lolly click against his teeth as he pushes it into his cheek, “I meant a fresh one, I have loads. They calm me down after flights like that.”

 

“No, man. I’m good. Thanks though.”

 

We make our way through the terminal, collecting our bags and bundle ourselves into a waiting car. He slides in next to me. It feels even better without the seat divider, the heat of him pressed close… wait, what am I even thinking. Somebody come and fucking save me. 

 

Speaking of needing saved, Tim is a fucking loud lollipop eater. It is both annoying and arousing. Just when I think I might grab it straight out of his mouth in a pique of rage if he runs it across his molars one more time, he will stop and suck it like… well, like I imagine he would suck anything. All hollow cheeks and saliva and I never want that lolly to end, the same way I never wanted that plane to touch ground. 

 

I look at him, puzzled.

 

“Question.”

 

He looks back at me, tongue lapping at the candy, eyebrows raised.

 

“If they are so good at calming you down, why don’t you eat them on the flight?”

 

He huffs out a laugh before taking a long suck on the lolly before popping it out of his mouth. My eyes are instantly drawn to it’s shiny surface, tiny little bubbles of saliva resting at the top. It is all I can do to drag my gaze back  to his face and resist the temptation to reach forward and lick it. 

 

“You will think I am fucking stupid if I tell you”. 

 

“Tim, it’s fair to say we have breached all boundaries to this friendship. Clearly I am not going to be judging you on anything. Plus,” I nudge his shoulder, playfully, “I already think you’re fucking stupid, so… “

 

He rocks back into me with a wide grin. 

 

“Okay, well…. I just don’t want to be  _ that _ guy, you know. I mean, what if the plane crashes, right, and they find my body and I have a lolly in my mouth and that's how I will always be remembered in the papers; the body with the lollipop. I would  _ die.  _ I mean, I would already be dead, but I am pretty sure I would resurrect again just so I could literally die on repeat, covered in the shame I deserve.”

 

I struggle to contain the laugh that is welling up inside me. I can see from him that he is being deadly serious. If it wasn't for his innocent, earnest little face I think I would tell him just how crazy he fucking sounds. But I can’t do that to him, it would be like kicking a puppy, so I school my expression into “serious” and nod along sagely. 

 

You learn this skill as a parent.

“I see. Yes, that would be tragic for sure. Say goodbye to critically acclaimed actor, hello to candy corpse, yes, I get it.”

 

He rolls his eyes at me. 

 

“Shut up, Hammer. Also, imagine my poor mom, coming to identify my body and all they can show her is a bright red tongue. No sir, nope. Not happening.”

 

He puts the lolly back in his mouth; a conversational full stop. 

 

I smile, patting him once, twice, on the knee before turning my attention out of the window. His mind, the way it works, fucks me up. 

 

We eventually reach the hotel and, after checking in and dragging our shit upstairs, we reconvene in my room before heading out for some food. 

 

I hear that familiar rustle again. 

 

“Tim, are you seriously having another one? We’re about to go and get dinner, you’re going to make yourself sick”

 

He reclines on the sofa but doesn’t finish taking the wrapper off. 

 

“It’s either suck or get sucked, Hammer. My nerves are still on the fucking edge.” he toys with the lolly in his hand. “I don’t think I really thought the distraction technique on the plane through properly either.”

 

I hang up a shirt in the wardrobe, taking out another from my case. 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, I didn’t really anticipate how long that turbulence was going to last? Or how  _ good _ it would feel? Or”, he pauses, his voice dropping to a whisper. “Or just how much I’d missed kissing you.”

 

“Tim.” I can hear the warning tone in my own voice. I can’t let him go there. I can’t let him do this.  _ I  _ didn’t kiss him on the plane.  _ He _ wasn’t Timothee.

 

He nods, his mouth twisted, biting on the inside of his cheek. “I know, Armie. I know. It was Oliver. I get it.”

 

We both fall silent for what feels like hours before he breaks it.

 

“What about the next time?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

He laughs mirthlessly. “Are you a parrot or am I speaking Chinese?  _ I mean _ the next time we are on a flight together. The next time I need… help. Is it wrong to ask you again? Would you rather I didn’t?”

 

I busy myself with my clothes, playing for time before I have to respond. What can I even say? I think my behaviour on the flight was evidence enough that I would be more than happy to help out on any and all occasion but now that we have our feet on terra firma once again, the reality of it all is hitting me a bit harder than I thought. 

 

What I did up there, thousands of miles above civilization and hundreds of miles from home, was wrong. I shouldn’t have done it, Oliver or no Oliver. But the fact of the matter remains; I wanted to do it and I would do it again.

 

Fuck.

 

I exhale again and turn back to the bed just as Timothee lands on it, lollipop securely in his mouth. He shakes his head, palms upturned; “ _ Well?” _

 

“If  _ Elio _ needed help, then you know Oliver would do anything in his power to help him.”

 

He nods his head, once. 

 

“What about Timothee? What if he needed help? I guess that's off the menu, right?”

 

I stare at him for a beat or two, weighing up my answer. He overly exaggerates sucking that lollipop, pulling it from his lips, leaving them open, wet and sticky. At least,  _  I think _ he is over exaggerating. I may just be horny. 

 

“Right.”

 

He sits up, rising to his knees before inching closer to where I stand at the edge of the bed. He continues to tease the hard candy in his mouth, the round dome looking vaguely obscene pushing out his cheek like that. I pray for my motherfucking soul. 

 

“But what I said before? Suck or be sucked?” he tips his head to one side, his hand toying with the stick. “Elio won’t have any lollipops either…”

 

“Tim.” I try again for the warning tone but from the look on his face I know we both heard it for what it was. Plain fucking  _ want.  _

 

He capitalizes immediately. 

 

“Yes,  _ Oliver? _ ”

 

His tongue is working overtime, the click-clacks against his teeth sending shivers up my spine. He is so close to me now that every time he exhales I am assaulted by the sweet scent of cherries. This has to be close to what heaven feels like. 

 

I clear my throat. 

 

“If he thought it would help Elio, and Elio had nothing to suck and the only other option to calm him down would be to,” I glance down at his crotch, not entirely surprised to find he looks rock fucking hard under those velvet sweatpants, “suck  _ him _ , then yes I am pretty sure Oliver would do just that.”

 

I can barely believe what is coming out of my mouth, let alone what I am agreeing to put in it. But I realise that as I said it, it is 100% true. I would do anything in my power to make sure that Timothee -  _ Elio _ \- is okay. I have never wanted to protect or submit myself to another human being before in my entire life the way I want to with him. It both scares and arouses me and I know for a fact if I had met him back when I was 17, 18, my life would look very different now. 

 

Well, mainly because I would be locked up. But anyway…

 

His face is flushed, it makes him look even more beautiful. I take the stick of the lollipop between my fingers. He releases his hold, his eyebrows knitting together the tiniest fraction. 

 

I pull it from his lips and lean forward to catch the resulting drop of saliva on my tongue before licking my way into his mouth. He moans and meets it with his own. It is the sweetest kiss I have ever tasted and I am not convinced it has everything to do with the lollipop. 

 

I break away first.

 

“Your nerves? Still on edge?”

 

He glances between my face, the lollipop - still between my fingers - and my lips before nodding. 

 

“Okay then, Elio, I guess we might have to road test your theory huh?”

 

I lay the lollipop down on the bedside cabinet before placing my hand over his groin. He inhales sharply with a soft “ _ fuck”.   _ He was, as I suspected, hard already.

 

“It wouldn’t be very wise now to test your theory when we are airborne, now would it?” I murmur softly, palming at him, his hands falling back behind him on the mattress, supporting himself. 

“I mean, what if it didn't work, that would be a disaster.”

 

I hook my thumbs into his waistband, pulling the fabric out and down over the already leaking head of his cock. He is going commando. As always. 

 

“Oliver”, he groans and I glance quickly at his face. His gaze is soft and unfocused and I know for all of his bravado, he didn’t really think I had this in me. That I would be willing to go this far. 

I run my thumb over the tip, smearing precome around the head. His mouth drops open with a gasp as he pushes himself into my hand. His tongue edges out from the corner of his lips, a red siren. 

 

I drop to one knee, littering kisses along the exposed flesh of his hip, across his abdomen. The muscles contract beneath me, his cock twitching and impatient. I steady it with my hand, already impressed with how much I am turned on by the weight and feel of it in my grip. I push his trousers down further and run my hands around his waist as I take him into my mouth. 

 

“Oh holy fuck, Ar-, um, Oliver, whateverthefuck”, he breathlessly pants as he reaches down with one hand, the other still supporting him. He rakes it through my hair, tugging almost painfully as begin to pull back, my tongue working overtime on the underside of his cock. 

 

I continue my assault, the salty taste of him a sharp contrast to his cherry infused kisses. As I work him faster and faster I can tell he is getting close. I move one hand beneath him, gently massaging just behind his balls. On the off chance I never get to do this again. I want this to be the best orgasm he’s ever fucking had. 

 

I am not disappointed as he starts bucking into my mouth, his groans and pants increasing in volume. I look up and am rewarded with pupil blown eye contact as he tries desperately to tell me he is about to come. He is sorely mistaken if he thinks I am missing out on this. 

 

He throws his head backwards, his grip on my hair definitely passing over into painful as the first hot spurts of come hit the back of my thoat. I swallow gratefully, reducing the pressure of my fingers as I slow down my oral assault. He is filling my mouth faster than I can swallow and I release the vacuum and let it drip down my chin as he continues to jerk between my lips. 

 

Eventually he exhausts himself and flops back on the bed, his cock falling ungracefully out of my mouth. I swallow what is left in there before bringing the hem of my t-shirt up to wipe my face. He turns his head to look down at me and I think he is going to speak until he bursts into giggles, his chest still erratically rising and falling. 

I pick the lollipop off the side as I rise before climbing onto the bed, straddling him.  I pop it into my mouth, the clatter off my own teeth not half as erotic. 

 

“Well,  _ Elio.  _ How are the nerves doing now?”

 

He laughs, throwing a hand over his eyes with a groan. We pause for a second, his other hand rubbing my thigh as he continues his come down. 

 

As his breathing returns to normal, he lifts the arm off his face and reaches up, pulling the lollipop out of my mouth. His eyes never leave mine as he flings it across the room with a moan, biting his lip before dragging my head down to kiss him. 

 

I think it’s fair to say he’s found a more enjoyable  way to destress. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to the Harem and to the beautiful @RubyIntyale


End file.
